


Indigo League

by foreverandeveralone



Series: Pinto / Spirk Pokémon AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandeveralone/pseuds/foreverandeveralone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys' journey through the Kanto region.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pokémon, I Choose You!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just chatting in the Pinto Bar when the topic of Pokémon came up, and a fellow Pinto Bean mentioned she wanted Pinto / Spirk Pokémon AU, and since I've been a HUGE fan of Pokémon since I was a little kid, this just have to come up! This is Star Trek / Pokémon crossover, so basically there are still Vulcans and Orions and Andorians, and of course there are Pokémon !!!
> 
> This requires knowledge of the Pokémon world to follow and understand, so if you know nothing of Pokémon, you probably don't know what this is about... So, yeah, enjoy!
> 
> (Rating is for languages, mainly. I figured 10 years old is still too young to embark on a journey, so in this story they're all a little older. Let's say Jim and Chris are around 15 while Spock and Zach are about 18, and teenagers' languages, well... I'm a teenager myself, so I know...)

Jim’s eyes fluttered open. He had such a good night’s sleep. The sun was shining through his window. Hmm, he was still sleepy. Closing his eyes, Jim buried his head into the pillow and…

Wait a second.

Jim jolted awake as he frantically looked around for his alarm clock. Where was it… Oh, there it was. Jim grabbed onto his clock and…

“FUCK I’M LATE!!!!!” – Jim groaned out loud as he jumped out of bed. He went through his morning routine in record time and changed out of his pajamas into casual clothes before he ran out of his house, skipping breakfast. He was supposed to receive his starter Pokémon from Professor Oak today, damn it! He ran as fast as he could to Professor Oak’s lab, and as he reached the gate to the lab, he collided with someone else from the opposite direction, bringing both of them down to the ground with a loud thud.

“Get off me, Kirk.” – the body beneath him grumbled and Jim used his hands and arms to distance himself from that person, only to look straight into blue eyes that resembled his own so much.

“Pine?” – Jim moved away from Chris as both of them tried to stand up, dusting the dirt on their clothes.

“Who else?” – Chris grumbled – “Guess I’m not the only one late.” – he grinned at Jim, who scowled and was about to retort when the gate opened and a group of cheerleaders and quite a number of other people rushed out, forcing Jim to move to the side, standing next to Chris.

“Gary, Gary, he’s our man! If he can’t do it no one can!” – was what the group of cheerleaders kept on cheering as a boy wearing fashionable clothes, hair all spiky finally walked out of the gate. The boy glanced at Jim and Chris before smirking arrogantly.

“Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up. Better late than never, huh?”

“Gary?” – the two of them exclaimed in unison, eyes a little wide.

“You snooze you lose.” – Gary’s smirk grew more…arrogant – “I’ve finally had my first Pokémon, while you two are still standing here, Pokémon-less.” – he grinned as he took out a Pokéball and spun it on his fingers.

“What kind of Pokémon did you get?” – Chris asked, his eyes narrowed.

“Show us, will ya?”- Jim said in excitement.

“Not a chance.” – Gary smirked again before putting the Pokéball away – “If you two had shown up earlier, you two would have witnessed my choosing the best Pokémon there is! It’s pretty convenient to have my grandfather working in the Pokémon business, isn’t it?”

With that, Gary pushed past Chris and Jim and left, with the cheerleaders and the crowd cheering for him.

Jim and Chris just stared after the disappearing crowd before turning to stare at each other, before turning to the direction where the crowd just disappeared to.

“I hate that arrogant son of a bitch.” – Jim mumbled.

“For once, I agree with you.” – Chris replied, his eyes narrowed.

“So, you two decided to show up after all.” – a voice spoke up from behind them, startled both of them out of their staring. They jumped a little and turned around, only to come face to face with none other than Professor Oak himself.

“Hey, Professor Oak!” – both of them grinned.

“Where’re our Pokémon?” – Chris’ eyes shone with excitement.

“Yeah, we’re ready for our first Pokémon!” – Jim was practically bouncing up and down.

“Your Pokémon, huh?” – Professor Oak mumbled as he glance towards the inside of his lab.

***

Chris and Jim stood with Professor Oak around a small stool where 3 empty Pokéballs were located.

“Well, apparently, the early birds god the worms. Or in this case, the Pokémon.” – Professor Oak said in a sorry voice.

“Does that mean all the Pokémon are gone?” – Chris looked up sadly.

“Well, there are still two left…” – Professor Oak seemed hesitant – “but…”

“We’ll take them!” – Chris and Jim said in unison, looking at Professor Oak with wide, hopeful eyes. The Professor just sighed before reaching inside his pocket and took out a remote control, pressed a button. Immediately, the three empty Pokéballs moved to the rear of the stool, as the middle of the stool cracked open and two more Pokéballs rose up.

“I have to warn you though, there are some problems with these last Pokémon.” – Professor Oak said as he held the 2 Pokéballs in his hands.

“Awesome!” – Jim grinned as he grabbed one out of Professor Oak’s hand and opened the ball. Immediately, a Pikachu came out of it, looking up at him with wide, brown eyes.

“OH MY GOD! This Pikachu is so cute!” – Jim grinned as he held out his hands and picked up his Pikachu.

“No, Jim! Don’t…” – Professor Oak tried to stop him, but it was too late. As soon as Jim hugged Pikachu to his chest, he was shocked by strong electricity that was enough to send him into a daze, his blonde hair sticking into various directions.

“That Pikachu has quite an…electrifying personality.” – Professor Oak mumbled.

“Shocking.” – Chris snickered before taking the second Pokéball from Professor Oak’s hands. He opened it, and a Ralts came out, standing on the tabletop, staring wide-eyed at him.

“Hey!” – Chris bent down a little bit so that he was eye level with his new Pokémon, but as soon as his eyes met the Ralts, the Pokémon’s eyes went wider before immediately went back into the Pokéball on itself.

“What just happened?” – Chris stared at the spot where his Ralts just stood.

“Your Ralts is a little bit…shy.” – Professor Oak cleared his throat.

“Looks like you’re not in a much better situation than I am.” – Jim grinned as he fixed his hair, having put his Pikachu back inside the Pokéball. He received a dirty glare from Chris.

“Here are your Pokédex and Pokéballs.” – Professor Oak said as he gave Jim and Chris each of them a Pokédex and 6 Pokéballs. 

“Awesome!” – Chris grinned as he took his.

“Now we can finally embark on our Pokémon journey!” – Jim exclaimed in excitement.

Meanwhile, Professor Oak just sighed. He had a feeling things were not going to go well for these two.

***

“Why the hell are you following me?” – Chris grunted as he glanced to his side.

“Me? You’re the one who’s following me!” – Jim retorted – “I’m just going to Viridian City!”

“Well, I’m sorry I’m also going to Viridian City!” – Chris grunted back. With that, both of them turned their heads away from each other. But a strange sound ahead captured their attention. The sound of something flapping its wings. They turned their heads forward only to look at a Pidgey landing onto the nearby grass and was looking around for some grains.

“Awesome! A Pidgey!” – Jim exclaimed in excitement – “My Pikachu’s an electric type, it should have no difficulties against it! Pikachu, come on out!” – Jim said as he took out his Pokéball and released his Pikachu, but as soon as the yellow Pokémon was out of the ball, it immediately climbed up to a nearby tree and proceeded to…fall asleep.

“All hail the Pokémon Master.” – Chris bowed down in a mock salute before doubling over in laughter.

“Fuck you.” – Jim glared at his Pikachu before glaring at his companion – “I can catch the Pokémon all by myself.”

With that, Jim pulled out an empty Pokéball, enlarged it and threw it at the Pidgey. As soon as the ball came into contact with the bird Pokémon, it opened and trapped the Pokémon inside.

“See! You see that?????” – Jim was jumping with excitement – “I did it! I did it!”

“Err…” – Chris said skeptically as he glanced at the ball that was still lying on the ground – “I’m not sure about that.”

Sure enough, the light on the ball was still red and the ball was still vibrating on the ground. After a long moment of vibration, the ball snapped open and the Pidgey escaped before running further into the grass.

“Wow, Pokémon Master, I’m impressed.” – Chris snickered as he put his hand on Jim’s shoulder – “You need to weaken it before capturing it, you dumbass.”

“I fucking know it, all right?” – Jim grunted as he shrugged Chris’ hand off his shoulder – “I AM going to catch that Pidgey, just watch and learn.”

With that, Jim opened his backpack and pulled out one of his t-shirt. He quickly located the Pidgey and slowly, he sneaked up on it. When he was close enough, he lunged forward and threw his shirt over the Pidgey, effectively trapping the bird Pokémon under it.

“See!” – Jim exclaimed, grinning – “I did it!”

But his joy didn’t last long as after a few seconds keeping the Pidgey from flying away, both Jim and his shirt were blown away by a gust of strong wind. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, his shirt falling right on his face.

“That’s Pidgey’s Gust.” – Chris said as he approached Jim, before bringing his hands up to cover his eyes – “It also knows Sand Attack.”

Jim’s eyes widened in surprise before a wave of sand hit him right in his face. Luckily for him, he closed his eyes quickly enough, so he didn’t get affected much. When he opened his eyes, the Pidgey had already flown away.

“Oh Great Pokémon Master.” – Chris bowed – “How do you become so great? Please teach me.”

“Shut up.” – Jim mumbled as he stood up, picking up a rock in his hand. He turned around and quickly saw another bird-like Pokémon not far away, but not close enough for him to make out what kind of Pokémon it was. However, he still threw that rock towards the Pokémon, which hit it right on his head.

“Jackpot!” – Jim said, grinning. But his grin faltered as soon as the Pokémon turned around, letting him take a closer look.

“Spearow?” – Chris took a tentative backwards as Jim pulled out his Pokédex.

“Spearow has a terrible attitude and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.”

Jim grimaced as he also took a few steps backwards, but the Spearow had already thrown itself at him. Quickly, both Jim and Chris ran to hide behind the nearby tree, where Pikachu was still lying on a branch above them. The Spearow missed them, but as soon as it spotted the Pikachu, it changed its direction and began to charge towards the electric mouse Pokémon. Pikachu managed to dodge a few of its attempt before sending electricity through the air, shocking Spearow, making it fall to the ground.

“Awesome, Pikachu!” – Jim exclaimed in excitement as Pikachu got down from the tree, but his smile faltered as soon as he saw the Spearow was not completely out yet. It stood up on shaking legs and turned towards another tree not far from there, letting out a loud cry. Almost instantly, a whole flock of Spearow flew out from the tree towards the boys and Pikachu.

“RUN!” – Chris yelled and the three of them immediately bolted along the road. They kept on running, but the Spearow were flying, and soon enough they caught up to them. However, the Spearow ignored the boys and instead focused on attacking Pikachu, scratching and pecking the yellow electric mouse Pokémon.

“PIKACHU!” – Jim screamed out as he tried to push past the Spearow and picked up Pikachu before running again, Pikachu in his arms and Chris right beside him. They were too busy running away from the Spearow that they didn’t notice the way Pikachu was looking up at Jim with a strange emotion in its eyes.

They kept on running at a fast speed, glancing back at the Spearow every once in a while that they didn’t notice they were running straight towards a cliff. It was too late when they realized it and both of them (along with Pikachu) stumbled and rolled down the cliff. Seeing the humans fall off the cliff, the Spearow turned back to the way they came from.

***

“Spock, it’s getting dark!” – Zach called out, annoyed that his friend insisted on travelling a little more.

“I find there is still enough light for us to travel a little further.” – Spock calmly replied as he carried on walking.

“Well, sorry I’m just a human and don’t have superior sight!” – Zach grunted as he glanced to his right, and that was when he noticed something lying on the ground near the cliff. Feeling curious, he moved towards it to investigate.

“Zachary? What are you doing?” – Spock called out for his friend but Zach ignored him. As he got closer, his eyes widened as he noticed what it was.

“Spock! Spock!” – Zach called out to his friend in an alerted voice – “Come here! Come here now!”

Feeling alerted, the Vulcan quickly moved to where his friend was standing and his own eyes widened as he took in the sight of what was laying on the ground. Gently, he knelt down and took the unconscious Pikachu out of the blonde boy’s arms and did a quick examination.

“Is there anything wrong?” – Zach asked anxiously as he knelt down to check on the brunette boy.

“This Pikachu is only slightly injured, but the damage is not serious. However, I believe that is because its trainer” – Spock glanced at the blonde human – “took all the damage to himself. I am uncertain as to the damage done to them. We need to get them to Viridian City, as the nearest hospital as well as Pokémon Center is located there.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” – Zach nodded as he brought the brunette boy onto his back – “Do you think you can carry both the blonde boy and the Pikachu.”

“Affirmative.” – Spock nodded before picking up the blonde boy in his arms and placed Pikachu back into its trainer’s embrace.

And they headed towards Viridian City.


	2. Pokémon Emergency!

Zach and Spock made it to Viridian City as the sun was about to set. They hurriedly headed towards the city center, where the Pokémon Center and the hospital were located. However as they passed the police station, they were stopped by a hand grabbing onto the collars of their shirts. They turned around to see Officer Jenny looking at them with a frown on her face.

 

“Hold it!” – she said to them, sternly – “And just where do you think you two are going?”

 

“Err… We’re taking these two and their Pokémon to the hospital and the Pokémon Center.” – Zach replied as he motioned at the injured boys and Pikachu.

 

“Oh.” – Officer Jenny took a closer look and lost the frown on her face – “Sure, just show me your IDs and you guys can go. I’m sorry but there have been reports on a few Pokémon thievery cases in the area and we’re on the lookout for suspicious strangers, and I can tell you guys aren’t citizens of the city.”

 

Zach and Spock nodded and took out their Pokédex and handed them to Officer Jenny. She opened and checked the IDs before motioning to the two unconscious boys.

 

“What about them?”

 

“Err…” – Zach and Spock looked at each other before the Vulcan spoke up – “I am certain they have their IDs as well, but since they are unconscious, we cannot…”

 

Just that moment, the body in his arms stirred and blue eyes cracked open a few seconds later. The body on Zach’s back also began to stir and another pair of blue eyes cracked open.

 

“Wha… Where…?” – the boy in Spock’s arms croaked out as he began to take in his surroundings.

 

“We found you injured on our way to Viridian City.” – Spock said to the boy in his arms – “So we carried you to the city, where you and your Pokémon can receive treatment.”

 

“Are you able to stand on your own?” – Zach asked the boy on his back and he nodded, so he lowered him to the ground. Spock did the same to the one in his arms, and they managed well on themselves, even though they still swayed a little bit at first.

 

“Pikachu? Where’s my…” – the blonde boy began to panic as he looked around frantically for his Pikachu, but sighed in relief immediately after he saw he was holding Pikachu in his own arms – “He’s injured… I need to get him to a Pokémon Center!” – he began to panic again.

 

“Just show me your IDs and you guys can go.” – Officer Jenny said gently.

 

“ID?” – the brunette boy frowned – “But we don’t have…”

 

“Your Pokédex.” – she smiled. The brunette took out his and gave it to Officer Jenny. She opened the cover and pressed a button, and the electronic voice could be heard.

 

_“I’m Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Chris Pine from the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Chris with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.”_

 

“Oh.” – Chris said as he took the Pokédex back – “I didn’t know my Pokédex is also my ID.”

 

“It is.” – Officer Jenny smiled before turning to the blonde boy – “May I see yours?”

 

“Sure.” – the blonde said and gave it to her.

 

_“I’m Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer James Kirk from the town of Pallet. My function is to provide James with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.”_

“All right then!” – Officer Jenny gave Jim his Pokédex back with a smile – “I’ll take you to the Pokémon Center in no time at all!”

 

With that, Officer Jenny opened the door to her garage, revealing a police motorcycle with an attached seat. She motioned for Jim, who was still holding Pikachu in his hands, to sit in the attached seat and gave him a helmet before sitting on herself, putting on her own helmet.

 

“Sit back, hold tight, and don’t yell!” – She smiled at Jim before starting the engine. In a blink of an eye, the motorcycle moved forward at a fast speed. Jim could only let out a yelp before he was out of sight of the 3 boys who were still left behind.

 

Zach, Chris and Spock just looked at each other for a while before Zach shrugged.

 

“Oh well, guess we’ll just have to walk there.”

 

***

 

No sooner had all of them left the police station than a fishing hook was dropped from the sky, taking the wanted notice with the photo of the wanted criminals from the bulletin board. The hook, with the notice still attached to it, was then brought upwards to a Meowth-shaped air balloon, which was occupied with 2 people: one was a beautiful, young girl with long, red hair; the other was a guy, around the same age with the girl, with shoulder-length purple hair.

 

“A wanted poster? How flattering.” – the girl muttered.

 

“Flattering? This poster makes me look terrible!” – the guy complained.

 

“I think you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you.” – the girl smirked.

 

“Exactly.” – the guy replied with a smirk of his own, holding up a red rose. – “The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face.”

 

“We’re all sorry to see your face.” – a voice could be heard from their feet, which belonged to a Meowth – “Now stay focus. We need to capture rare and unusual Pokémon. Don’t forget! Meowth!”

 

“Of course.” – the guy grinned.

 

“And just remember, I’m the top cat.” – Meowth said with a not-very-innocent smile.

 

“You got it.” – the girl replied.

 

***

 

Officer Jenny had pretty amazing driving skills, Jim noticed. In no time, he could see the Pokémon Center right in front of them.

 

“Pokémon Center? It’s gigantic!” – Jim said in awe as he took in the huge building in front of him. But as they got nearer, Jim’s eyes widened as he realized Officer Jenny had no intention of slowing down.

 

“This is tricky. Just hold on.” – Officer Jenny said with a serious face – “Here we go!”

 

And she pulled on the brake out of the sudden. The motorcycle slid right up to the front door, which opened automatically for the motorcycle to slide inside, finally coming to a stop right in front of the reception desk, where Nurse Joy was sitting.

 

“We do have a driveway you know.” – Nurse Joy said in annoyance as she stood up and glared at Officer Jenny.

 

“It’s an emergency!” – Jim stood up and jumped out of the motorcycle and ran to Nurse Joy – “My Pikachu’s injured! Please help it!”

 

Nurse Joy’s face turned back into flawless professionalism as she took one look at the injured Pikachu and quickly opened her PADD.

 

“I need a stretcher for a small Electric Pokémon! ASAP!”

 

Almost immediately, 2 Chansey came out, pulling the stretcher with them. Nurse Joy gently took Pikachu from Jim and gently laid it on the stretcher before looking at Jim warmly.

 

“It’ll be okay, don’t worry.” – then she turned to the Chansey – “Rush this Pokémon to the critical care unit.”

 

With that, Nurse Joy put on her gloves and began to enter the room.

 

“Err..” – Jim asked, a little hesitantly, halting Nurse Joy’s steps – “Is there anything I can do?”

 

“You can be more responsible.” – Nurse Joy said firmly, making Jim’s eyes widen – “If you want to become a trainer, you need to know how to take care of your Pokémon and don’t ever let it battle to this critical condition.”

 

“But…” – Jim began to explain, but Nurse Joy cut him off.

 

“What’s past is past. Now I need to heal your Pokémon.”

 

“I’m sorry.” – Jim looked down on the ground – “Please.”

 

“Just leave everything to me.” – Nurse Joy said, this time more warmly, before smiling at Officer Jenny – “You brought them here just in time.”

 

“That’s my job!” – Officer Jenny grinned, before her eyes widened – “Oops, I still left my motorcycle at the front desk!”

 

And she ran off to put it away.

 

Nurse Joy then turned to Jim – “You have to go to the waiting room.” – and she went inside, leaving Jim there, staring helplessly at the closed doors.

 

***

 

Jim came to the waiting area and sat down on one of those benches. That was when he noticed the video phones located in the area. He thought for a while before deciding to pick it up.

 

“Hello, the Kirk residence.” – a female voice could be heard from the other side.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Oh!” – Winona immediately activated the video option and smiled at her son – “Honey, is everything still okay? Where are you Jimmy?”

 

“The Pokémon Center in Viridian City.” – Jim answered, a little hesitantly.

 

“Oh you’re already in Viridian City? It took your father 3 days to get there when he started his journey! You’re doing fine!” – Winona smiled happily – “Honey, you’re growing up right before my eyes, spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow!”

 

“I feel like a fallen Pidgey.” – Jim mumbled.

 

“Hey, don’t talk about yourself like that.” – Winona glared – “You’re doing fine, and you can do anything if you set your mind to. Just have confidence in yourself. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Mom.”

 

“And are you changing your underwear every day?”

 

“MOM!” – Jim blushed furiously before mumbling – “Yes.”

 

“All right, good night son.” – Winona smiled and waved at Jim – “Love you!”

 

“Me too Mom. Bye.”

 

Jim hung up and went back to the waiting area and was about to sit down when the door to the Pokémon Center opened again and came in Chris and their two new…friends? Jim blushed a little when the Vulcan guy took one glance at him and steered the whole group towards where he was sitting.

 

“Hey Jim!” – Chris said as he rushed towards his friends – “How’s Pikachu?”

 

Jim didn’t say anything, just glanced back at the operation room, with the “Operating” light still on. Chris’ face fell at that, he didn’t need to ask further to know that Pikachu wasn’t in good shape.

 

“Nurse Joy is a more than capable Pokémon healer.” – the Vulcan guy said calmly, catching Jim’s attention – “Your Pikachu is in good hands.”

 

“I hope so.” – Jim glanced back once more before looking at the Vulcan and his dark haired companion – “Thank you for helping us.”

 

“It’s okay.” – the other guy grinned before holding out his hand – “I’m Zachary.”

 

“Jim Kirk.” – Jim shook his hand before turning to the Vulcan – “and you are?”

 

“My name is Spock.” – the Vulcan held his hand up, forming a weird symbol – “Live long and prosper.”

 

Jim stared at the Vulcan’s hand before trying to form the similar symbol, and failed miserably. Spock only raised an eyebrow at him, making him blush even deeper. Thankfully the Center’s phone line decided to ring at that moment, saving Jim from embarrassing himself further. Seeing as no one else’s around (Chris and Zach just shrugged while Spock looked as impassive as ever), Jim came to pick it up.

 

“Hello?”

 

Professor Oak’s face appeared on the screen.

 

“Hey Jim!” – then he peered over Jim’s shoulder – “Ah, I see Chris is also there.”

 

“Hi Professor!” – Chris walked closer so that Professor Oak could see both of them clearly.

 

“I just talked to your mother, Jim. She told me you’ve made it to the Pokémon Center at Viridian City, is that correct?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t be talking to you if I weren’t here.” – Jim raised an eyebrow.

 

“You wouldn’t be… Oh right, I dialed the Pokémon Center… Ah.” – Professor Oak cleared his throat – “The other trainers also made it there with no difficulties at all. I have to admit, when you two left, I had my doubt that you two would be able to handle your Pokémon, but seeing that you’re already there so soon, I know that I’m right!” – Professor Oak carried on, unaware of the glances Jim and Chris were sending each other – “In fact, when my grandson Gary told me that he was sure you two would arrive at Viridian City without any newly-caught Pokémon, I bet him 100,000 credits that he would be wrong! He’s wrong isn’t he?”

 

“Well…” – Chris scratched his head – “Money isn’t everything, is it?”

 

“Why do I even bother?” – Professor Oak face-palmed. Right that moment, his doorbell rang.

 

“Oh, my pizza’s here!” – he stood up from his chair and made to the door – “It was nice talking to you two. Good luck!” – and the transmission was cut off.

 

Jim and Chris looked at each other before mumbling in unison.

 

“I hate Gary.”

 

Right that moment, the “Operating” light went off, and the door slid open. Nurse Joy walked out with the Chansey in tow, pulling the stretcher with Pikachu on top along. Immediately Jim rushed toward his Pokémon, with Chris in tow. Spock and Zach also approached casually.

 

“Your Pikachu’s resting.” – Nurse Joy said gently – “It’s a good thing you got here so fast. The procedure went well, and Pikachu should make a full recovery in no time.”

 

“Thank you very much Nurse Joy.” – Jim sighed in relief.

 

“Pikachu should spend some time in the recovery room.” – Nurse Joy smiled gently – “You should go in with it.”

 

“Okay.” – Jim nodded and was about to take Nurse Joy’s advice when the alarm suddenly went off and Officer Jenny’s voice could be heard from the loudspeakers.

 

_“Your attention please! Our Viridian City radar sensors have detected and aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your possession, please take extreme caution!”_

 

Almost immediately after the announcement ended, 2 Pokéballs fell from the sky through the small part of glass on the Pokémon Center’s ceiling, opening as soon as they touched the ground, letting out an Ekans and a Koffing. As soon as it was out, Koffing released a thick layer of smoke, blinding everyone in the Pokémon Center.

 

“What the…” – Chris exclaimed – “Who are they?”

 

“Don’t be frightened, little boy.” – a female voice could be heard.

 

“Allow us to introduce ourselves.” – another voice, belonging to a male.

 

_“To protect the world from devastation.”_

_“To unite the people within our nation.”_

_“To denounce the evil of truth and love.”_

_“To extend our reach to the stars above.”_

_“Jessie.”_

_“James.”_

_“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”_

_“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”_

 

That was when another member, a Meowth, fell from above.

 

“Meowth, that’s right!”

 

“What are you talking about?” – Jim asked incredulously.

 

“They just don’t get it, do they?” – the red-haired girl smirk.

 

“How can we?” – Chris stared at them, wide-eyed – “You guys aren’t making any sense!”

 

“We’re here for the Pokémon.” – the guy – James, said, eyeing Pikachu.

 

“Oh no, no you don’t!” – Jim exclaimed, coming to stand in front of Pikachu – “You’re not getting Pikachu!”

 

“Pikachu?” – Jessie snorted – “We’re not interested in your electrical rat. We seek only rare and valuable Pokémon.”

 

“Well then you’re out of luck!” – Nurse Joy exclaimed – “This is a Center for weak and injured Pokémon!”

 

“That may be so.” – James said, still smirking – “But I wouldn’t be surprised to find some rare Pokémon among all the junks.”

 

“You guys are seriously starting to bug me.” – Chris said, his face showing clear annoyance.

 

“How cute.” – Jessie smirked – “Oh well, we shouldn’t be wasting more time.”

 

“Agreed.” – James smiled evilly – “Koffing, attack!”

 

“You too, Ekans!” – Jessie commanded. Immediately, Koffing leapt forward, releasing a thick smoke screen, covering the entire floor. Ekans also plunged forward, destroying the whole computer system at the front desk.

 

“You guys, take Pikachu away and make sure the other Pokémon are safe!” – Zach said as he moved forward – “I and Spock will take care of it here!”

 

Without a moment of hesitation, Jim and Chris followed Nurse Joy to the back, to where seemed like the Recovery room, with plenty of Pokéballs lying around.

 

***

 

“Honchkrow, I need your help!” – Zach called out, throwing one of his Pokéballs. The ball opened, and the dark bird Pokémon came out.

 

“Use Gust to blow all the smoke away!” – Zach commanded. Immediately, Honchkrow began flapping its wings rapidly, creating a strong wind, blowing all the smoke away in no time. However, when the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Team Rocket.

 

“Where are they?” – Zach spun around to search for them, but he couldn’t find them anywhere.

 

“I believe they already got to the back.” – Spock said after he was sure Team Rocket was nowhere in the front.

 

“Damn it!” – Zach cursed as he rushed to the back, followed closely by his Honchkrow and Spock. However, as they reached the hallway, they realized they had no idea where Nurse Joy and the 2 other boys ran to.

 

“Great.” – Zach mumbled.

 

***

 

Nurse Joy immediately sat down at the computer as soon as the door closed.

 

“A crisis situation has occurred.” – said the automatic voice – “Initiating emergency Pokéball transport sequence.”

 

“This is the Viridian Pokémon Center. We have an emergency situation. Transporting Pokéball!” – Nurse Joy said quickly as her fingers typed away on the keyboard.

 

“This is the Pewter City Pokémon Center.” – said the voice from the other line – “Ready to receive Pokéballs.”

 

One by one, the Pokéballs were transported to Pewter City. However, they only got a few of them transported when the door was forced open and Koffing came inside, knocking a lot of Pokéballs off the shelves.

 

“Get those Pokéballs!” – Nurse Joy said with a panic voice.

 

Jim quickly gathered the Pokéballs into his arms as Team Rocket appeared in the doorway. That was when Chris’ eyes widened as he pulled out his own Pokéball.

 

“Okay, this should work.” – he mumbled before turning to Jim – “You grab Pikachu and get out of here! I’ll take care of these 3 clowns.”

 

Jim nodded and pushed the stretcher with Pikachu away.

 

“That’s pretty big talk coming from such a pretty boy.” – Jessie said, clearly unmoved.

 

“I agree, I think he’s pretty too.” – James smirked – “Pretty pathetic.”

 

“Oh fuck you.” – Chris glared, before throwing his Pokéball – “Okay, I need your help!”

 

The Pokéball opened to reveal a small Ralts, looking around in curiosity. But as soon as it laid eyes on Team Rocket, it began to panic and ran to hide behind Chris’ legs.

 

“THAT is his best shot?” – Jessie asked incredulously.

 

Chris groaned before crouching down so that his eyes are almost on the same level with Ralts.

 

“Come on, you can do this. Don’t be shy.” – Chris flashed Ralts his charming smile – “I believe in you.”

 

Slowly, Ralts nodded and stepped forward.

 

“Ugh, what does he think this pathetic little Pokémon can do?” – Jessie said arrogantly – “Ekans, attack! Wrap!”

 

With its master’s command, Ekans threw itself forward, prepare to wrap itself around Ralts. But Chris just smirked slightly, and as Ekans got closer…

 

“Ratlts, Confusion.” – Chris commanded.

 

Immediately, Ralt’s eyes began to glow, and Ekans was immobilized before being thrown backwards, crashing into Jessie, sending both of them into the wall behind.

 

“Ralts is a Psychic type, and therefore super effective against your Ekans, which is a Poison type.” – Chris said with a smile before kneeling down, rubbing on Ralts’ head – “Good job, Ralts.”

 

Ralts smiled up at him, clearly growing more confident.

 

“Don’t think this is over!” – James yelled – “Koffing, followed that Pikachu!”

 

Koffing flew right above Chris’ head, into the direction Jim just ran to. James, after helping Jessie up, ran forward and pushed Chris aside, also made for the same direction with Jessie, Ekans and Meowth in tow.

 

“Hey!” – Chris groaned from being pushed too hard into the wall, stood up and followed them, his Ralts quickly behind.

 

***

 

Jim kept on running, but he soon could see Koffing was advancing nearer and nearer. He kept on running, but with the stretcher in front of him, he couldn’t see his way clearly enough and was stopped when one of the stretcher’s wheel hit a flower pot and was stopped. The crash made Pikachu jolt awake, glancing around itself as it began to take in its surrounding.

 

“Pikachu!” – Jim exclaimed in glee and relief. But his relief was short lived as Team Rocket caught up to him. Immediately, Pikachu stood up and sent a Thundershock towards Team Rocket, effectively shocking them. However, the electricity caught into Koffing’s gas, creating a huge explosion, practically destroying the whole building.

 

***

 

“Great, a cat losing to a mouse.” – Jessie grumbled as all 3 of them were hanging from a rope, which was also hanging from the Meowth-shaped balloon.

 

“That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu. And neither is that Ralts.” – Meowth explained with a pained voice.

 

“They’re certainly very rare! A perfect prize!” – James said, clearly astonished.

 

“Let’s catch them!” – Jessie said with determination.

 

“Perhaps we will…” – but Meowth was cut off as a scratch appeared on the balloon, sending them flying away.

 

“LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFFFFFFFF!!!!”

 

***

 

_The next morning_

 

“Your Pokémon were all transported safely to Pewter City.” – Nurse Joy of Pewter City smiled through the video transmission.

 

“Thanks sis.” – Nurse Joy of Viridian City smiled back – “Jim, Chris and their friends whose names I don’t know are heading towards Pewter City. If they can get through Viridian Forest, that is.” – she added the final part with a little hesitation.

 

“Don’t worry.” – Officer Jenny smiled – “From what I see they can take pretty good care of themselves. Especially their other friends, the Vulcan and the tall, dark-haired guy, they seemed pretty decent.”

 

“I hope you’re right.” – Nurse Joy smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Zach's first Pokémon is revealed!!!  
> I have all of their Pokémon planned :D :D Just a little hint: Zach and Spock are both really strong trainers and are going to help Jim and Chris a lot in their journey :D :D And of course, romance is on its way :D


	3. How To Catch A Pokémon

“This forest looks kinda creepy…” – Jim said as he glanced around. The forest was pretty thick, and therefore even though it was still morning, there wasn’t really much sunlight.

 

“We have 4 of us here, come on!” – Zach grinned – “There’s nothing to be afraid!”

 

Jim was about to retort when a movement in the grass caught his attention. He immediately turned his head around and his eyes caught sight of a Caterpie that was staring at them curiously.

 

“Oh a Caterpie!” – he exclaimed happily before turning to Chris – “Watch me. I’ll catch it this time!”

 

Then, without even waiting for a reaction, Jim turned and faced the Caterpie with a sheer determination in his eyes. They stared at each other for a while, before Jim pulled out a Pokéball and threw it at Caterpie. The Caterpie let out a cry before the ball opened, capturing the Bug Pokémon inside.

 

All four of them watched in silence as the ball fell to the ground and vibrated for a while before it clicked. And stopped.

 

“OH MY GOD!” – Jim let out a loud cry as he grinned big and ran towards the ball to pick it up – “I did it! Oh my god I did it! I caught a Caterpie OH MY GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!”

 

He was so happy that he ran towards his 3 new friends and grabbed onto an arm (he didn’t care whose) and began dragging them around, intending to do a happy dance. But his movement was halted when the arm he grabbed onto didn’t move an inch.

 

Frowning, Jim looked down on the arm that he was grabbing to find that he had, indeed, grabbed onto Spock’s arm. Who was looking pointedly at where Jim’s hand was still gripping his arm.

 

Blushing, Jim let go of the Vulcan’s arm. No wonder he couldn’t move an inch, apparently the story about Vulcan strength was true after all.

 

Meanwhile, Zach and Chris were snickering with each other not far from there. But Jim didn’t care. He quickly approached Chris and held the Pokéball to right under his nose.

 

“Look! Inside this Pokéball is the very first Pokémon that I have ever caught! I can’t believe it! It’s so amazing!”

 

Which only made Chris roll his eyes. But Jim didn’t notice that as he immediately searched for Pikachu’s Pokéball and released the Electric Mouse Pokémon. As soon as Pikachu appeared, Jim knelt down next to Pikachu and held out his new Pokéball.

 

“Pikachu, look! We’ve got a new friend!”

 

Pikachu’s eyes immediately lit up as it approached the Pokéball and sniffed at it experimentally before letting out a happy squeak.

 

“I’m glad you like it!” – Jim said happily before standing up and gazed at the Pokéball with adoration in his eyes – “You’re sticking with us now, Caterpie! Come on out!”

 

The ball opened and immediately Caterpie appeared on the ground, glancing around itself with those big, curious eyes. Jim grinned as he knelt down to the ground and held out his hand to Caterpie.

 

“Come on Caterpie, climb up on my shoulder!”

 

Caterpie turned its big eyes at Jim and stared at him for a while before nodding and was about to climb onto Jim when he caught sight of Spock standing not far from there. Immediately, Caterpie abandoned Jim and made a beeline for Spock in record speed, rubbing itself against the Vulcan’s leg comfortably. Which made the other 3 stare incredulously at them.

 

“Hey!” – Jim grinned as he approached Spock – “I think Caterpie really likes you!”

 

“Indeed.” – Spock stated simply as he raised an eyebrow at the Caterpie at his leg. Jim once again knelt down to the ground and held out his hand to Caterpie.

 

“Come on Caterpie, climb on my shoulder.”

 

With one last glance at the Vulcan’s face, Caterpie detached itself from Spock and climbed onto Jim’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, let’s continue with our journey!” – Jim said happily as he picked up his backpack and began to walk, with Spock’s gaze following him curiously, while Chris just groaned and facepalm and Zach laughing and pushing Chris forward.

 

***

 

They set a campfire when the night fell, and that was when Chris and Jim found out that Spock was, indeed, an exceptional cook.

 

“Is there anything he can’t do?” – Jim whispered to Zach, who was trying to set up the tents. Apparently, as newbies, both Chris and Jim knew absolutely nothing about camping.

 

“Vulcans have superior hearing you know.” – Zach said in a normal voice – “It’s no use whispering, he can hear you. And nope, so far I’ve never seen anything he can’t do.” – with that, he turned to face the blond, grinning mischievously – “What, like him already?”

 

Blushing, Jim scowled at him before leaving for the campfire, where Pikachu and Caterpie were still playing with each other, leaving his laughing friends behind.

 

***

 

The next morning, as Zach was folding their tents and Spock was preparing breakfast, Jim and Chris went to a nearby lake to refill some water. As they were refilling the bottles they brought along, a motion in the water caught their attention, and suddenly, a Magikarp jumped out of the water.

 

“Oh look, a Magikarp!” – Jim exclaimed, reaching for his Pokéball – “I’ve got to…”

 

But he didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before a Pokéball was thrown, capturing Magikarp in only a blink of an eye. Jim turned to his side, his eyes widened when he saw Chris staring at the Pokéball in his hand.

 

“HEY! THAT’S NOT FAIR!” – Jim exclaimed, pouting – “I saw it first!”

 

“You snooze, you lose.” – Chris smirked before pocketing his Pokéball and bringing his bottles back to the campground, ignoring the glare Jim was sending him.

 

“Son of a… Oh well, Magikarp doesn’t do much anyway.” – Jim muttered to himself as he picked up his own bottle and quickly followed his friend.

 

***

 

“Hey, is breakfast ready?” – Chris called out as soon as the campground appeared in front of him.

 

“Almost.” – Spock replied calmly – “I only need…”

 

“Muahahahahaha!” – laughters, female voice, rang through the air.

 

“So we meet again.” – another voice, male and much calmer than the previous one.

 

“I think I know those voices…” – Zach said with a frown, having just finished putting the tents away.

 

“Oh yeah, you do.” – the female voice said again, before a smoke began to appear out of nowhere in front of them. After the smoke clear, the group could make out the 3 figures that were not there before.

 

_“To protect the world from devastation.”_

_“To unite all people within our nation.”_

_“To denounce the evil of truth and love.”_

_“To extend our reach to the stars above.”_

_“Jessie!”_

_“James!”_

_“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”_

_“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”_

_“Meowth, that’s right!”_

 

“Can’t you guys come back another time?” – Zach said, annoyed – “We still haven’t…”

 

“Quiet!” – Jessie glared at him – “We’re not here to listen to you complaining. We’re here to steal your Pokémon!”

 

“Hand over all your Pokémon!” – James said, poiting at the group.

 

“Go and find your own!” – Chris exclaimed.

 

“But we want only your Pokemon.” – Jessie smirked – “You see, we only collect the rarest and most valuable Pokémon.” – she continued on, unaware that Meowth’s jaw was beginning to tick.

 

“And we’ve seen what you did back in Viridian City. We know what your Pokémon is capable of, it’s just the kind of Pokémon we need!” – James finished for her.

 

And as soon as they were finished, sharp scratches appeared on their faces, a resulf of Meowth’s Fury Swipes, making them growl in pain.

 

“You two are giving away all our secrets!” – Meowth exclaimed angrily as it continued to scratch on their faces for a while, before jumping down on the ground to face the group.

 

“Make things easy and hand over your Pikachu and Ralts!” – Meowth exclaimed.

 

“Dream on.” – Jim stared at them incredulously – “You don’t really expect us to just hand over our Pokémon do you?”

 

“Well then, you leave us no choice! Go, Ekans!” – Jessie said as she threw out her Pokéball.

 

“You too Koffing! Get them!” – James also threw out his Pokéball. Immediately, the two Pokémon appeared, looking intimidating.

 

“Oh for God’s…” – Zach mumbled, reaching into his pocket, seemingly to get his own Pokémon, but Spock’s hand shot out and grabbed onto his wrist.

 

“What the…” – Zach said, staring at his friend’s hand on his wrist, but Spock just shook his head.

 

“Let them fight.” – the Vulcan said simply, casting a look forward, to where Jim and Chris were standing side by side, glaring back at Team Rocket – “Team Rocket do not look like they are too strong opponents, so this should be a good chance for them to sharpen their skills.”

 

Casting a look at the other two, Zach seemed to consider it for a while before nodding and took a step back with Spock, silently observing the match. Meanwhile, Chris and Jim moved a little bit closer to each other.

 

“Double battle, huh?” – Chris grinned – “Fine by me. Go, Ralts!” – he said, throwing his Pokéball. Ralts appeared, but then upon seeing the two other Pokémon in front of it, Ralts immediately ran back behind Chris’ legs to hide.

 

“Is that your big battle plan?” – Jessie smirked.

 

“Oh gosh.” – Jim groaned, before pulling out his own Pokéball – “Go, Pikachu!”

 

“Pika pi!” – Pikachu appeared with a smile on its face. However, the smile didn’t last long, as James wasted no time launching an attack.

 

“Koffing, Sludge!” – James command. Immediately, sludge shot out of Koffing’s mouth and hit Pikachu right in its face, making it fall backwards a few steps. The sticky sludge stuck to Pikachu’s eyes, making it unable to see. Cursing, Jim bent down and picked Pikachu up, trying to clean its eyes with some tissues, but it was no use.

 

“This doesn’t look good.” – Zach mumbled, his worry growing.

 

“They are still able to battle. Be patient.” – Spock said, remaining as calm as ever.

 

Facepalm, Chris shook his head before bending down as well, and looked Ralts right in the eyes.

 

“Come on, don’t be afraid.” – he smiled gently – “You’ve faced these guys before. You can do it.”

 

Peeking at Team Rocket, Ralts considered it for a few moments before nodding slightly.

 

“Awesome!” – Chris said, and turned back around to face Team Rocket once more, but this time, with Ralts besides him. Jim also put Pikachu down on the ground, safely behind him, before reaching for his second Pokéball.

 

“Go Caterpie!” – he said, throwing the Pokéball. Immediately, the Worm Pokémon appeared, staring at Team Rocket with its big, curious eyes.

 

“What? Muahahahahaha!!!!” – Team Rocket burst out laughing upon seeing Caterpie – “Come on, let’s get some bug spray!”

 

“Oh you jerks…” – Jim clenched his fists – “Caterpie, use String Shot on Koffing!”

 

The Worm Pokémon lifted its head up and aimed at Koffing before releasing numerous amount of strings, effectively immobilizing the Poison Gas Pokémon, making it fall to the ground.

 

“Now use Tackle!” – Jim commanded again, and Caterpie rushed forward, hitting its head as hard as it could on Koffing, making it fall backwards and hit James right in his stomach.

 

“How dare you!” – Jessie turned to glare at Caterpie – “Ekans, Bite!”

 

Immediately, Ekans began to launch towards Caterpie, however…

 

“Oh no you won’t! Ralts, Confusion!” – Chris shouted out, and Ralts’ eyes glowed blue before emitting a wave of telekinetic force, hitting Ekans right on, making the Snake Pokémon fall unconscious.

 

“That really bugs me…” – Jessie said wearily as she rushed forward to pick up her Ekans.

 

“It’s time Team Rocket blasted off.” – James said, picking up Koffing – “You may have won this round, but we’ll be back!” – and with that, Team Rocket bolted away, as quickly as they appeared. Jim and Chris looked at each other for a while, before matching grins appeared on their faces as they gave each other a high five.

 

“We won! YES!” – they exclaimed in unison before picking up their respective Pokémon and nuzzle them affectionately. From afar, Spock only raised a pointed eyebrow at Zach, his version of “See, told ya” and Zach just laughed before the two of them approached their new friends.

 

“Caterpie, I’m so proud of you!” – Jim exclaimed. Caterpie looked at Jim with its big eyes, before it lifted its head up towards the sky and strings began to shoot out, covering its own body.

 

“Wha…” – Jim said, his eyes widened.

 

“It is evolving.” – Spock stated simply, and Zach just nodded. Amazed, the group watched as the strings covered Caterpie’s entire body, and then the Pokémon glowed before changing its shape into a cocoon.

 

“Caterpie evolved into Metapod!” – Chris exclaimed, his eyes full of amazement.

 

“THIS. IS. SO. AWESOME!” – Jim practically screeched as he hugged Metapod close to his chest and jumped around uncontrollably, unaware that Spock was watching him curiously, while Zach was snickering and Chris was shaking his head in exasperation.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW it's stupid and crazy and not good enough to be worth reading, but if you have read it and (somehow miraculously) like it, can you please drop me a comment?  
> Seriously, I feel really insecure about this one and if you like it, a positive comment will light up my day so much you won't even know!!!!!!


End file.
